Metal Gear Solid: You Can Speak What?
by retisha.kiker
Summary: One Ashlynn's projects end up in the wrong hands and to everyone's amazement she can also speak the same language of the mercenaries who have it. So Solid Snake and her must go out on a mission together to retrieve it before they can use it again. (Author note: Read Fountain of Youth first)


**Metal Gear Solid: You Can Speak What?**

 **Chapter One**

Ashlynn looked down at her watch her dad gave her to see how much time she had left while she took a breather. She had forty-five minutes left and still had another five miles to get through. Plenty of time she smiled before taking a quick drink from her water bottle. She had been running different courses laid out by him and given a time frame to get it completed in. At first she had a hard time doing it, but after five months she was getting pretty good.

From afar he was watching her making sure she didn't run into any trouble or get hurt. He would be lying to himself if he didn't feel pride at how far she had gotten. At this rate he knew she would be able to keep up with him now. As she was getting set to take off again he watched as she jerked her head up and pulled up his binoculars again. It was that black wolf with the blue eyes again that has been following her a lot these past few days only he was a little too close for comfort this time.

" _Hey, buddy."_ Ashlynn whispered softly. _"It's just me again passing through like always."_ Reaches slowly into the pocket of her dad's military pants she wore that were just a hair too big for her. _"Would you like some jerky? Like before?"_ Pulling a couple of pieces out and held them up for him to see.

The wolf growled at her as she held the pieces up, but quickly stopped smelling the jerky. Carefully she tossed him the first piece and he quickly snatched it up. After he nearly had the first piece ate she carefully inched her way closer to him and held out the other piece while holding her other hand out. The wolf quickly picked up his head and growled again causing her to stop than looked at the other piece.

" _Come on. Come take it from me."_ She whispered to him.

Snake couldn't believe what he was seeing as it was very dangerous to do, but obviously this wasn't the first time she tried this and he was just seeing it for the first time. As he watched the wolf inched closer to her he could feel his heart start to race fearing she was about to get hurt or worse. However, the next thing he saw was the wolf quickly snatching the other piece from her hand and took off running with it in his mouth back into the woods.

Ashlynn grinned as the wolf ran off. That was the closes she ever got him to come to her and she felt like they were making progress. After a couple of seconds she looked down at her watch and started running again as she only had forty minutes left to get back home. A short time later Snake started down the path he was taking that paralleled hers to get ahead of her. Thirty-eight minutes later she came running up into the front yard of the house.

" _Two minutes to spar, kiddo. Cutting it a little close don't you think?"_

" _I know, sir, but I got a little distracted with something."_

" _I saw."_

" _You did?"_ Smiling. _"He's beautiful isn't he?"_

" _It's also dangerous and you've been lucky so far."_ Giving her the look.

" _DAD! Seriously, I'm not afraid of him."_ Getting a little defensive.

But before Snake to say more on the subject Hal and Sunny walked out of the house and over to them. Both Snake and Ashlynn turn to them as they approached.

" _You two made it back in perfect time. I just got word from Campbell that he wants to see you two."_

" _Tell him we're on our way."_ Turns to Ashlynn. _"Go get cleaned up. We'll be leaving as soon as you get done."_

" _Yes, sir!"_ Runs off into the house with Sunny in tow.

Hal looked over as Snake seeing the concern look on his face as they made it back to the house.

" _Everything all right, Snake?"_

" _Yes, just concerned."_ Thinking as they both walked into the house.

 **Chapter Two**

Two hours later they were landing at Fort Richardson and Campbell was already waiting for them as they exited the helicopter. Quickly, Ashley and Snake walked over to him as he stood by a jeep while Hal finished up getting the helicopter tied down for now. Campbell couldn't help but notice how different the two were dressed. Snake as usual in a dress down suit while Ashlynn looked like she was going out to hang with the boys as she was wearing an oversize hoodie with a backpack over one shoulder, jeans with a couple of holes in them and boots.

" _Good to see you, Colonel."_ Shaking Campbell's hand.

" _Likewise, Snake and you too young lady."_ Smiling at Ashlynn.

" _Good to see you too, sir."_ Smiling back.

" _Sorry to call you both here on such short noticed, but you said you wanted to see some of the newest equipment we have along with a few other things. We have the time to show them to you today and get you two measured for suits."_ Walking them over to a nearby building.

" _Yes, I did, Colonel, and thank you."_ Walking through the big open door of the building.

Ashlynn followed suit and her eyes widen at everything that was in there. There was stuff she only seen in movies and on tv and many other things she only dreamed about. She felt like a kid in a candy store as she scanned the items on the tables and about the building. It was right then when something caught her eye and she went straight for it. Picking it up she started studying it.

" _You like that, huh."_ Stated the soldier.

" _Yes, how does it work,"_ Looks for his name and rank, _"Lieutenant Reese."_ Trying to be respectful.

" _Well, you stick this in your ear."_ Sticking the over sized ear bud into her ear. _"So you can hear me or anyone else for that matter talking to you."_ Points to the top part of the ear bud. _"Here there's a tiny camera that lets the viewer see exactly what you're seeing should you need some assistance understanding what you're looking at or proof to confirm something important."_

" _That's interesting. How do I communicate back to you?"_ Looking for the part you speak into.

" _Ah, this right here."_ Picking up the rest of it. _"See this part."_ Holding up the black box and watched Ashlynn nod her head. _"This would go up here."_ Pointing to the top left of her chest. _"And this goes around your neck. Once you have it cued up to the right frequency on the codec like so all you have to do is talk."_

" _That's really cool."_ Looks over at Snake. _"Hey dad, I want this provided I'm allowed to pick out some of my equipment, please."_

Snake walked over to Ashlynn from the gun table to see what she was looking at and wearing. Quickly, she explained what it did and since she would be doing a lot with her hands that this would be perfect for her. He made a face thinking it was too much compared to what he was used to, but he couldn't expect her to undergo that kind of surgery like he did. However, if that was what she wanted than it fine by him to use. She smiled at him than turn back to Lieutenant Reese to learn even more about it and to play with it from both sides.

About an hour later both Snake and Ashlynn had their gear lined up. Out of everything Ashlynn only picked out two things she liked – the codec with the camera and a combat ready laptop. Her only request was not to shoot a 9mm. Her weapons and other gear Snake chose based on what he knew she could handle or would need and took her request into consideration. The last thing on the list was getting measured for suits and the tailor was running late. So they broke for lunch until they got there.

After lunch they were updated by Campbell that the tailor was forty minutes out and that when they arrived he would bring them out here. So Snake told them he was going to go for a walk, Ashlynn found her a little spot out of the way and pulled out her MP3 player and headphones while Hal studied up on the codec with the camera that Ashlynn was going to use. About five minutes before the tailor was to arrived Snake came back from his walk and went over to where Hal was at with Lieutenant Reese.

" _Where's Ashlynn?"_

" _Look up."_ Pointing up in the process.

 **Chapter Three**

Snake looked up to the catwalk and found Ashlynn sitting on the catwalk with her back leaning up against part of the railing and headphones on. Snake nodded his head and made his way up using the stairs. Seeing him, Ashlynn pulled her headphones off and went to get up. Quickly, he motioned with his hand to her to stay put and she sat back down as he walked over to her.

" _Everything okay?"_ Looking up at him.

" _Everything's fine."_ Leaning forward over the railing looking out. _"Just thought I'd join you while we waited."_

" _Oh, okay."_ Starting to skip through songs on her playlist.

There was silence between the two of them as they did their own thing next to each other, but hearing her rapidly skipping through songs he looked down at her. He watched her for a bit until she stopped on a song and grinned just a little as the song started playing. He smiled watching her enjoy the next several songs. When he was about to ask her who she was listening to he saw Campbell enter the building with the tailor and another in tow.

" _Ashlynn."_

" _Yes, sir?"_ Looking up seeing him motion down _. "Right."_ Seeing Campbell.

Quickly, she got up, turned off her music and put both her headphones and MP3 player back in her backpack than followed Snake down to the ground floor. Once down everyone grouped up.

" _I'm so sorry for my lateness. There was an accident on the highway and it took awhile to get cleared."_ Holding his hand out to Snake. _"It's good to see you again Snake and looking good I may add."_

" _It's good to see you too, Curtis."_ Ignoring the last part and turns to Ashlynn. _"This is my daughter, Ashlynn."_

" _It's nice to meet you, Ashlynn."_ Holding his hand out to her too.

" _It's nice to meet you too, sir."_ Taking his hand to shake.

" _And this is my assistant, Meagan."_ Turning to his assistant. _"She'll be the one taking your measurements today, young lady."_

" _It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."_ Holding her hand out to her too.

" _Likewise, sweetie."_ Smiling at her as she shook her hand too.

" _All right! Now let's get to down to business shall we!"_ Setting down his suitcase and opening it than handed Meagan things she needed.

" _Yes, let's."_ Looks at Ashlynn. _"Sweetie, can you take off your hoodie, please."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_ Puts down her backpack than takes off her hoodie laid it on top of her backpack revealing the pink tank top she had on underneath.

Meagan quickly went to work measuring her. She was surprised to see how fit she was and she could tell the other soldiers in the room took notice too. She obviously has been working out with her father. As she continued measuring she heard Ashlynn start giggling just a bit and looked up to see she was looking at one of the soldiers that was messing with is phone. Listening closer she heard the song he was playing. Meagan smiled as she knew the soldier was flirting with Ashlynn.

However, the song ended brutally when Snake stepped over to him, looked at him and said something only the two of them could hear. Ashlynn stifled a giggle as she watched her dad walk away from Lieutenant Reese not pleased. Shortly thereafter Snake motioned for her to turn back around as he walked back over to Curtis as the two of them when over things. She smiled one last time at Lieutenant Reese who mouthed 'oops' than grinned at her before she turned back and straightening up to let Meagan do her work as instructed.

 **Chapter Four**

Two days later Ashlynn was back out running through the wilderness same course as last time, but with a shorter time limit. She was over three-fourths of the way done when she saw something out of the ordinary. Stopping to take a look she saw it was the black wolf and he seemed to be caught on something. Quickly, she ran over to him and saw he was caught in a snare trap.

" _OH NO!"_ Pulling out her knife. _"Let me get you free!"_ Walking over to him.

The wolf seeing her went into defensive mode and started growling at her as she approached. Ashlynn lowered herself down to his level and tried to show him she wasn't there to hurt him, but it wasn't enough and he lurched and snapped at her. She jerked back from him, but she wasn't quick enough as he drew a bit of blood on her left check. Putting the knife down she reached into her pocket and pulled out some jerky she had on her as she felt the blood run down her face.

" _Hey, calm down. I'm trying to help you."_ Tossing him a couple of pieces.

Seeing and smelling the jerky the wolf immediately went after it and Ashlynn jumped at that chance taking her knife with her. Quickly, she cut the snare off of him setting him free. The next thing she knew as she leaned back on her knees was the wolf was in her face. Ashlynn's eyes widen for a second as they stared at each other, but as she carefully reached out with her other hand he gently placed his head into her hand and let her pet him while she put her knife away.

" _You're welcome, my friend."_ She whispered. _"Just be care…"_

Suddenly he took off running deeper into the woods and Ashlynn turned to see her dad gun drawn coming towards her. Alarmed she jumped up and started running to him.

" _Dad, don't! Everything's fine. He wasn't trying to hurt me."_ Holding out her arms blocking his view of the wolf.

Snake lowered his gun as Ashlynn made her way over to him, but seeing her face he wasn't so sure seeing the blood running down the side of her face.

" _And what do you call this?"_ Turning her head so he can see the bite better.

" _It was an accident. He was scared. His leg was caught in a snare trap. He wasn't sure if I was there to hurt him or not."_ Rambling.

Getting a better look at it he could tell is wasn't bad as she rambled on about the wolf, but it defiantly needed to be cleaned and bandaged. Holstering his gun he started ushering Ashlynn back out to the path than lead her down to a small creek.

" _Sit."_ Pointed to a large rock close to the water.

" _Yes, sir."_

From the way he was acting she could tell he wasn't happy with what just happened. Crossing her arms she turned to watch the water run seeing fish swimming about as he searched through his backpack. After a few seconds she felt him grab her face and started cleaning it off none too gently.

" _You're lucky it's just a couple of scratches."_ Putting a band aid on.

" _I know."_

" _You do?"_ Sounding upset. _"Because this is twice I've seen you put yourself in danger with that wolf, Ashlynn."_ He growled shoving items back into his bag.

" _And I told you I wasn't afraid of him."_ Snapping back at him defensively.

" _God dammit, Ashlynn…"_

Snake jumped up and acted like he was going to say something more to her, but instead he walked off just a bit biting his tongue trying to not yell at her. Ashlynn rolled her eyes and sighed as she watched him before turning back towards the water and the fish thinking, but after a few minutes of silence between the two of them Ashlynn gave in.

" _Sorry, sir."_ Looking up at him. _"I know you're right, but there's something about him that I just don't fear him and I defiantly couldn't bear to let him die like that either."_

" _But there's going to be a point in your life you're going to have to learn to fear and let die, Ashlynn."_ Turning back to her. _"You need to understand that not everyone is worth saving and it's not going to be easy either, but you're going to have to kill and let others die no matter how hard you don't want it. That includes those closest to you as you already know."_ Trying to not be harsh about it.

Ashlynn turned from him trying to hold back tears letting what he said soak in and trying to not let the death of her mother get to her. Gently, she felt his hand on her chin turning her back to him.

" _I know you don't want to hear it, but you know I'm right."_ Watching a couple of tears run down her face before she nods her head. _"All right then let's head back home."_ Wiping a tear from her face.

" _Yes, sir."_

He helped her up and gathered his backpack up than they both headed home. However, they weren't alone as they walked back. The black wolf followed them quietly while keeping watch over Ashlynn. Some could possibly say that a bond had formed that day between him and Ashlynn and there was a debt to be returned for saving his life.

 **Chapter Five**

Three days later they were summoned back to Fort Richardson to pick up their gear and to try on their new suits. Ashlynn was surprised at how quick everything was done. Things sure ran differently in the military than in the real world. Upon landing they were met by an old friend of Snake's and he started walking faster over to them.

" _Meryl?! What are you doing here?"_

" _Happy to see you too, Snake. And I'm here because dad asked me here on his behalf."_ Looks over Snake. _"Dad said you would look different from the last time I saw you, but I sure wasn't expecting you to look almost like your old self."_ Trying to reach up at his face.

" _Yes, well."_ Avoiding her touching him.

" _Anyways."_ Looks over at Ashlynn. _"And with those blue eyes you must be Ashlynn."_

" _Yes, ma'am, I am."_ Smiling at Meryl.

" _And polite too. She defiantly didn't get that from you, Snake."_ Giving Snake a hard time

Ashlynn let out a quick laugh at the jab from Meryl which earned her a quick glance from Snake as he growled at Meryl's jab.

" _Sorry, sir."_ Still kind of laughing.

Snake shook his head and motioned Meryl to lead the way while getting Ashlynn back in line as Hal caught up to them. Meryl led them to a different building and into a very large meeting room designed to house a lot of people. Entering the room they saw Lieutenant Reese and Curtis were already there and set up for them to double check their gear. Ashlynn smiled at Lieutenant Reese seeing him and he smiled back at her, but it was quickly interrupted when Curtis walked over blocking her view of him as he started speaking to her dad.

" _Ah, Snake. We meet again."_ Curtis smiled. _"I'm sure you'll like this latest design."_

" _We'll see soon enough. Suit."_

Curtis slightly frowns as he reached for Snake's suit handing it to him than turned back reaching for Ashlynn's and handed hers to her. Meryl quickly showed them down the hall to the men's and women's locker rooms to change. As Meryl started to leave after showing Ashlynn in Snake grabbed her arm.

" _Meryl, make sure she doesn't have any problems."_

" _Snake, I think she knows how to dress herself."_

" _That's not what I mean."_ Giving her a serious look.

" _Okay, okay. I'll go check on her for you, Snake."_ Walking into the women's room.

" _Thank you, Meryl."_

Walking in and around the corner Meryl found her pulling off her hoodie revealing a country girl themed t-shirt. Meryl laughed lightly at the saying on the back of the shirt as she remembered being told Ashlynn was from Texas. Hearing someone walked in Ashlynn turned to see Meryl. Smiling at her, Ashlynn sat down and started pulling off her boots.

" _I guess dad sent you in here?"_

" _He did, but don't worry I'll give you the privacy you need."_

" _Figures!"_ Laughing than smiles _. "Okay, thank you."_

Ashlynn smiled as Meryl went walking to the other side of the lockers in the room while she changed clothes. After a few minutes Meryl came back around to see Ashlynn had changed and was surprised. The girl looked good and it fit her perfectly as it should. The suit was solid black, had the right amount of protection she needed without it being cumbersome and she wore fingerless gloves which was different compared to how Snake's usually were. However she had a look of that she wasn't too sure about this.

" _Everything okay, sweetie?"_

" _Ah…Yes!"_ Lying.

" _You lie just as good as your father which isn't all that good."_ Laughing. _"Now, what's the issue?"_ Walking up to her.

 **Chapter Six**

Ashlynn laughed nervously as turn towards the mirror in the room and looked at herself again. She couldn't believe that she looked like some sexy female super hero or villain from the movies and comics. Only she didn't feel like someone her age should be looking like this let alone dressed like this. She was still a kid after all. Right? God, she wished her mom was here right now.

" _It's, uh, little…"_ Starts blushing trying to find the right words.

Meryl smiled at her as she walked up behind her and got a better look at her. Seeing the look on Ashlynn's face she could tell she was conflicted.

" _How old are you, Ashlynn?"_

" _Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in a month."_ Not sounding excited.

Meryl nods her head now understanding where Ashlynn was coming from, but picked up on the sadness as well. She was still in that awkward stage between little girl and being a young woman. Than it dawn on her as she realized Snake was about to have his hands full keeping the boys off of her and she inwardly laughed at the thought of Snake scaring the crap out of any boy she tried to date let alone thought about flirting with her.

" _Almost sweet sixteen, huh."_ Smiles at her. _"Well, if you want my honest opinion you look great in it even though you feel awkward now."_

" _You really think so?"_ Turning to her a bit surprised and happy.

" _Of course!"_

Briefly pulls some of her hair up, fixing it a bit in the process and starts to say more about her looks, but before Meryl could say anything more they both hear a familiar voice coming just outside the door and he didn't sound too happy.

" _What's taking so long in there?!"_

" _Just a bit a girl talk, Snake, but we're almost done."_

" _Well, done is now. There's a situation."_

" _OH! Okay!"_ Letting go of Ashlynn's hair.

Quickly, Ashlynn grabbed her backpack, clothes and boots and both Meryl and Ashlynn rushed out of the locker room than followed Snake back into the room they were just in. Putting her stuff down in a nearby chair Ashlynn turned to the tv as the breaking news report began showing images of a small town in Russia that had been just attacked. The images being shown reminded her of Garret just before he shot her.

" _Oh, no."_ She whispered seeing the images than looks at Snake. _"Dad!"_

" _I see."_ Walking up to her and motioning her to turn back around to listen.

She does so and as she does the current images were interrupted by a man in a Russian uniform surrounded by a few other men with guns. Immediately, he starts speaking in Russian, showing images of missiles he had and a large vial. Everyone in the room started mumbling about what he was saying as the news station was completely unprepared for this as well. Except one person who started repeating what was being said softly in English.

Quickly, Ashlynn snatched Lieutenant Reese's report and pen, turned over the paper to the blank side and started writing quickly. Snake looked over her shoulder and realized she was translating what was being said. He was shocked she knew Russian and started reading what she had translated so far. Soon everyone realized what was going on and as many that could crowded around her were reading what she had written too.

When the Russian stopped speaking and the news station was allowed to take control again the confusion from the news agency began filling the room. The report Ashlynn had taken and written on was snatched back by Lieutenant Reese who took off running with it down the hall. Snake looked at Ashlynn not happy as those who had been reading her translation started talking among themselves about what was said, how to help and how to stop it from happening again.

" _Out! Now!"_ Motioning towards the door.

" _What did I…"_ Getting interrupted by him.

" _Out!"_ Walking out the door.

" _Yes, sir!"_ Following him out the door.

 **Chapter Six**

Not only did they leave the room, but they walked outside and away from the door for a more private conversation with her. Ashlynn felt like she was in trouble from the way he was acting and she didn't know why or what she did that was so alarming to him. All she did was translate what was said and it didn't seem to bother anyone else, but him. When he finally did stop and turn back to her she didn't know how to feel and waited until he said something to her.

" _How many languages do you know?"_ He barked.

" _Eight. Nine if you include English."_

" _And those are besides Russian?"_

" _Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, German, French, Italian and Latin."_

" _Latin?"_

" _Most research terms are in Latin, especially in terms of scientific and medicine studies."_

" _She's not wrong."_ Interrupted Hal.

Snake looked up as Ashlynn turned to see Hal and Meryl walking up to them and he mumbled just a bit as this was supposed to be a private conversation between him and his kid. Hal quickly picked up on that, but it was too late now as he and Meryl finished walking up.

" _So you know Russian. Interesting."_ Hal continued trying to ease the tension.

"Da, ya znayu eto ochen' khorosho. Mama podumala, chto bylo by khorosho znat _."_ Speaking in Russian.

" _English, kiddo."_ Snake said sternly.

" _I said,_ _Yes, I know it very well. Mom thought it would be good to know."_ Smiling. _"With Russia being one of the many countries of power and with what was going on at the time she deemed it important."_

" _Sounds like your mother is one smart lady."_ Meryl commented.

" _She was."_ Smiling sadly.

Meryl picked up on the sadness again coming from her as Lieutenant Reese walked up on them.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ashlynn is being asked for."_ Sounding a bit out of breath from all the running around he was doing.

" _M-me?"_ Looking shocked.

" _Yes, Ashlynn. This way please."_

" _Dad?"_ Looking back at him like you coming too right.

" _Go on, kid, they're waiting."_

Hal and Meryl picked up on what Ashlynn was asking and looked at Snake as Ashlynn walked off a little shocked that he wasn't going with her and Lieutenant Reese. Meryl looked back at Snake as Ashlynn and the Lieutenant disappeared inside.

" _Snake! You're really not going with her?"_ Meryl coming to Ashlynn's rescue.

" _What? I wasn't the one asked for."_

" _That's not the point. She was asking you to come with her."_ Meryl argued.

" _I can't hold her hand through everything. She's got to learn some things on her own."_ He argued back.

" _That may be true, Snake, but she knows nothing about military protocols like we do and she's feeling like she's gotten herself into trouble when that's not really the case here. It's been written all over her face this whole time because of how you've acted about her knowing Russian."_ Hal added.

Snake growled feeling like he just got painted into a corner as he looked at the two of them. Plus, he wasn't mad at her for knowing Russian. Just something he wasn't expecting as he continued to stare at the two of them. Sighing, it was obvious these two weren't budging and he growled again as he walked between the two of them on his way to catch up to Ashlynn and Lieutenant Reese. God dammit! He thought. Being a father is not easy walking quicker down the hallway.

 **Chapter Seven**

By the time Snake caught up to them they had already walked into a much bigger room and Ashlynn was being introduced to a few different military intelligence agents. Snake's eyes widen just a bit seeing what was going on and he was now glad he was pushed into going with her. However, he stood back in the shadows and watched as he was still in the mind frame she needed to learn how to handle things on her own, but at least now she had some support whether she knew it or not yet.

" _We understand you know Russian."_

" _I do."_ Sounding very nervous.

" _Good! We really could use your help. The person who normally hands this is out sick and after hearing that you translated the news broadcast we had to get you in here to help with it and other things related."_ Shaking her hand as he brought her over to a table where the others stood ready to go.

" _But I'm just a…"_

" _We know who you are or to be more precise know of your father."_

" _Oh."_ Still sounding nervous.

" _Now what you say we get started."_

They quickly got her caught up on what they had done so far and what information they been able to pull from the footage that was broadcasted. It took Ashlynn a few minutes to get everything wrapped around her head since a lot had happened since the broadcast. Once she did she began piecing things together pretty good now that she was putting pictures to the words she wrote down earlier. For a very long time she was quite as she shifted through the paperwork, but when she grabbed someone's note pad and pen and started scribbling down notes all the agents gathered around her.

Snake smiled seeing this happen and watching her work with these men and women and got absorbed in the question and answer session that he almost didn't notice Hal and Meryl walking in. Quickly, he put a finger to his lips than pointed towards Ashlynn. Hal and Meryl were surprised as they joined Snake up against the wall to watch and once again Hal was reminded how smart she was as she worked.

Snake couldn't help but wonder if this was what she was designed for and what her mother would have thought seeing her like this as he was. Meanwhile she started asking questions on what type of missiles or warheads these were as she started braiding her hair as she was getting tired of it getting in the way. Once she was done braiding her hair she started flipping through pictures of the missiles and the information handed to her on them she noticed something in one of the pictures.

" _Can someone blow up this section of the picture here and make it seeable?"_ Pointing to one the section.

" _We sure can."_

A few minutes later she was handed a blown up of the area she asked for. As she started studying the mural her mood started changing.

" _It can't be. This guy wouldn't be that stupid…or that smart could he?"_ Mumbling as she put the papers down on the table.

" _What is it, Ashlynn?"_ Asked Lieutenant Reese as he watched her.

Ashlynn walked passed him than over to an open computer and started typing furiously pulling up photos on the internet. Suddenly she stopped on one and got very quiet and still as she looked off to the side. After a few seconds everyone in the room got very concern about her the longer she sat there quietly.

" _Ashlynn?"_

Ashlynn looked up seeing Lieutenant Reese beside her and he saw the look on her face.

" _I know where he's at and no one is going to like hearing it. I don't even like it."_ Standing up looking at him.

" _Where?"_

" _Pripyat. He's in Pripyat."_

The whole room went deadly quiet hearing that as Ashlynn walked passed Snake, Hal and Meryl as she left out of the room not seeing them or just didn't care to. A few minutes later Snake walked out of the building finding Ashlynn sitting in the grass up against the helicopter just staring out at nothing in particular as she picked at the grass. Slowly, he made his way over to her as Hal and Meryl walked out too. The two of them watched as he leaned up against the helicopter next to her in silence before he looked down at her, said something to her than watch as she got up and started walking off with him.

" _What's going on?"_ Meryl asked Hal confused.

Hal looked over at Meryl wondering if he should tell her or not, but seeing as she was getting pulled into this mess as well she had a right to know what was going on. As he turned back watching Snake and Ashlynn walk off he opened up.

" _To make a very long story short, Ashlynn's mother died coming up on a year at the end of next month from acute radiation poisoning after equipment her mother and several others were working with was sabotage. The explosion happened on her birthday."_ Sighing. _"Ashlynn has firsthand knowledge what can and will happen if you're exposed to it."_

" _Oh my gosh!"_

Meryl covered her mouth as she looked back at Snake and Ashlynn walking away. Poor girl! How awful it must have been for her to see something like that and now having to be reminded of it of all things so close to the anniversary. It's no wonder she wasn't excited about her birthday.

 **Chapter Eight**

Meanwhile, Ashlynn and Snake walked side by side in silence for quite some time passing several things on the base for training. They were nearly half way across Fort Richardson before he finally decided to break the ice with her on what was bothering her even though he already had some idea what it was.

" _You want to talk about it."_

" _Not really."_ Crossing her arms and looking away.

" _I think you should."_ Looking down at her.

" _It's not going to change anything."_ Glancing over at him.

" _True, but holding it in just makes it worse."_ Still looking down at her.

" _How would you know?"_ Looking up at him.

" _Let's just say I have some experience with letting things get a grip on me and not dealing with them before they got worse."_ Remembering those three years.

" _Sounds like to me you're talking about PTSD."_

" _I am."_ Actually admitting something from his past to her.

There was a long silence between the two of as they continued walking the military base passing soldiers training and working on things. As they started walking along the fence line Ashlynn spoke up again.

" _What makes you think I have PTSD?"_

" _You're not as quiet as you think you are at night."_

Ashlynn looks away and sighs deeply. Suddenly Snake stops walking causing Ashlynn to stop and turn to him.

" _Ashlynn, your mother's death wasn't your fault."_

Ashlynn starts to interrupt him, but he quickly shut her down before she has the chance to say anything.

" _It's not your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself for it."_ Being sterner about it this time. _"You can spend all the time in the world thinking of ways on how you could have stopped it or prevent it, but it's not going to change the outcome."_ Sees the doubt in her eyes and sighs.

" _Kiddo, this kind shit has been going on for years and innocent lives get caught up in the crosshairs all the time. Decisions we make whether good or bad at the time will always have lasting consequences depending on the person or persons involved. That's just how battles and wars are."_ Staring back at her.

" _You may be right, dad, but had I not gone looking for you because I wanted to get know you I would have never put mom and my lives at risk. She would still be here now and I wouldn't have gotten hurt."_ Starting to tear up.

" _You may be right as well, but look at what you have done because of it. You're getting to know me and vise versa. You've even saved my life and opened up a whole new chapter I wouldn't have gotten. You're making new friends; family and you're taking what you've learnt and applying it to help others."_

" _But look it from the other side of it. Because of me a whole town is nearly wiped out and others threaten because I had to go and make that…that Doomsday Virus and did a really shitty job of getting rid of it and for what. Revenge?"_ Wiping at tears.

" _Ashlynn, do you think you're the first person who's had their research stolen and used for evil or a way to gain power over someone else. Hell, you, yourself know firsthand how far someone will go to get their hands on it and I've been sent out to rescue them and retrieve it."_

" _So, we're just doomed to continuously repeat history hoping for a different result."_ Shaking her head as she looks away.

" _In some cases, sadly, yes, but I've seen where not giving up has made changes."_ Takes her chin in his hand and makes her look at him. _"Before you got here I had given up and accepted that I was dying and would eventually be a danger to everyone. So that was it because everyone and my DNA said so. I even went as far as putting a gun in my mouth to end it sooner,"_ admitting to his almost suicide to her and seeing her reaction to his admission, _"but because of you saying no there's got be a way to fix this after seeing and hearing what you have I'm still alive and in good health now."_ Reaches up and wipes a couple of tears away.

" _Then seeing you work with those men and women on figuring this new threat out,"_ watches Ashlynn expression change at hearing he was in there, _"not only did I feel proud, it reminded me why I started doing what I've been doing all these years. You and Sunny are the future and whether you want to believe it or not right now you are changing history. You're saying no once again."_

Ashlynn looked at him letting what he said soak in once again. The more she thought about it the more she realized he was right and just how much she still had left to learn and understand. Even from him! The only thing she could do now was fix this and get as much of it out of the hands of the enemy and get rid of them in the process.

 _"Well, if I'm changing history than let's figure out how the hell we're going to get in there and out safely without getting too exposed to the radiation."_ Laughing as she started heading back across the base and to the building. _"Because whether you want to hear it right now I plan on making you a grandpa one day."_ Looking over her shoulder with a grin.

Snake laughed as he caught up to her and puts an arm around her as they walked back.

" _One thing at a time, kiddo. One thing at a time."_ Still laughing.

 **Chapter Nine**

They had only been up in the air for forty-five minutes, but it was enough for Ashlynn to dose off even with the roar of the engines as her head laid on his shoulder. It had been a long afternoon and evening for her planning with Intel on how to get in and out and defuse everything plus minimize their exposure to the radiation as much as possible. He had to say she put a lot of thought into it when things were finally explain during briefing/dinner.

While munching on French fries Ashlynn explained with the help from Lieutenant Reese that she and her dad would be going in with the cover of darkness by tandem parachute since she has zero experience doing it. Plus it would minimize them being a target while they were coming down. The main objective was for her and her dad to get in and to the missiles. From there Ashlynn would carefully pull the vials out placing them into an impact proof case and defuse the warheads on the missiles with the help of her dad than get back out and to the pickup spot. Anything else would be icing on the cake.

Thirty minutes before jump time Snake woke Ashlynn up and to get geared up. With the help from one of the flight crew members Ashlynn and Snake were attached and everything was gone over to make sure everything was secured to them properly and to each other. After getting the thumbs up that everything looked good all that was left was the green light. As they waited Snake called her to talk to her to see how she was doing since neither one of them could see the other.

" _Are you doing okay?"_

" _Just a little apprehensive as I've never done this before."_

" _Just listen to me and let me do all the work and you'll be fine. You may even enjoy it."_

" _Okay."_ Laughing a bit. _"I've always wanted to learn how so I guess this is my introduction to it."_ Sounding nervous.

" _One other thing before we jump."_ Not ignoring the nervousness in her voice, but needed to inform her of other things. _"I was asked to give you a codename as codenames are used during missions instead of real names. I gave you Black Wolf. Wolf for short."_

" _Wolf? How come not something based off of yours?"_ A little curious that he wasn't giving her something like his and forgetting about the jump for a second.

" _Because you're not a snake and someone once said the world didn't need any more snakes."_ Remembering that day in the cemetery with Big Boss. _"You're a wolf and as a wolf you're loyal to those you love and care about, a natural born leader whether you realize it or not,"_ recalling how everyone has gathered around her multiple times now, _"very little scares you and you're better suited running with a pack than alone like a snake. Like me."_ Laughs. _"Plus, you're beautiful."_ Remembering her calling the wolf beautiful, but because she is beautiful too.

" _Thanks, dad."_

Suddenly the green light kicked on and Snake started walked them down the ramp as it opened showing a peek of the night sky. As he walked he could feel her heart beat through her back and it started racing the closer they got to the edge. When they were at the edge of the ramp he could tell she was holding her breath and she needed to breathe, especially way up here in the atmosphere.

" _Breath kiddo because here we go."_ Jumping.

The rush of the air as they freefall was more than words could be put together as Ashlynn looked out into the night sky. It was so beautiful just seeing all the stars. It reminded her of the few times she and her mom went camping out in the woods back in Texas. Snake watched as she looked around and smiled. As they broke through the clouds the lights of all the cities gave her a better idea just high up they were. It was interesting to see how spread out everything was. After a few minutes Snake broke the silence.

" _I need you to cross your arms over your chest as best as you can and get ready for the parachute to be deployed."_

" _Yes, sir."_

Ashlynn did as asked by gripping the straps of the backpack she had strapped to the front of herself that held the rest of their gear since they were tandem. As soon as Snake was sure she done as he asked he pulled the cord opening the chute. The hard jerk surprised Ashlynn, but other than that she was fine as they started slowly down to the ground in silence as Snake concentrated on getting them down safely. When they got closer to the ground he broke in again.

" _Pull your legs up."_

" _Yes, sir."_ Doing so.

Five minutes later Ashlynn started seeing tree tops and knew they were nearing the ground and it was time to get serious. Soon they were on the ground and they were pulling off their masks and helmets tossing them into the nearby bushes. Once Snake got his off he started working on getting the two of them disconnected. A few seconds later he got them apart and started getting the parachute off while Ashlynn took off the backpack and got the rigging that connected her to her dad pulled off and tossed it into the same bushes as their masks and helmets.

 **Chapter Ten**

A short time later they were on the move towards Pripyat just as the first light of the day started peeking over the horizon. Ashlynn couldn't believe how fast paced the hike was as he lead them to Pripyat, but found it easy to keep up with him nonetheless. Now, she understood those hikes in the wood back home weren't just to get her in shape, but to be able to keep up with him.

Soon they were in the city's limits and Ashlynn started checking where they were at compared to where they needed to head to next as she pulled out a map. Snake looked over at the map Ashlynn pulled out and noticed it was a mixture of English and Russian. Hearing her mumble a few things in Russian as she was looking at what street and store signs that still existed. Smiling she looked over at Snake.

" _Okay, we're better set up than I imagined. We've got to take this road here,"_ pointing at the one in front of them, _"and go down to the third road over than up six to this square here."_ Finishing up showing him everything else on the map.

" _All right, navigator, let's head out."_ Looking out towards the street before moving to make sure it was clear.

" _Yes, sir."_ Tucking the map back inside her backpack before following him and earning him a quick laugh at the jab.

Nine miles later they had the square and missiles in their sights when Snake spotted two Russian soldiers heading their way. Quickly he got her and himself inside one of the nearby buildings and out of sight as they appeared in front of the building. Watching them stop Snake and Ashlynn listened to them as they talked and cut up.

" _Do you know what they're saying?"_ He whispered still watching them.

" _Yes, and it's not worth repeating."_ Making a face.

" _That bad, huh."_ Hearing the disgust in her voice.

" _Yes."_

Finally they walked away and further on down the road. Snake motioned for Ashlynn to come on. Quickly, they ran out of the building and across the street over to the first missile. Snake unzipped Ashlynn's backpack, pulled out the box she shown in the meeting and small tool box she was going to need and handed her the tool box. Pulling out the screwdriver she started unscrewing the screws as fast as she could she getting the screws out of the access panel. As she popped the panel and laying it to the side she started receiving a call and quickly answered it as she started pulling wires out and seeing where the vial was at.

" _This is Wolf."_ She whispered.

" _Wolf, I see you started working on the first missile."_

" _Yes, I have."_ Reaches for the scissors and cuts the wire she needed to cut.

" _I just thought I would let you know you're currently ahead of schedule at this time."_

" _Okay, thank you."_ Quickly disconnects than reaches in to pull out the vial.

" _What was that about?"_

" _Reese letting me know we're ahead of schedule."_ Putting the vial in the box.

" _So he can see what you're doing right now."_

" _Yes, sir, he can."_

" _I thought that thing… Never mind."_

Quickly she picked up two of the four screws off the ground and the panel than put those two screws back in. Once she was done she grabbed her tools and went to the next one kicking the remaining screws under the wheels of the missile in the process. Snake smirked watching her kick the screws. Good thinking, kiddo. She does the same thing on the remaining five, but as she was screwing up the last one and Snake was putting the box back into her backpack when he heard the two soldiers from earlier were starting to making their way back.

" _Ashlynn."_ Grabbing the small box of tools, shoving it in her backpack and getting it zipped up.

" _I hear them."_ Screwing the last screw in. _"Done."_

" _Good. Come on."_

However, the second that Snake turned to go down a different road two others appeared and he quickly pushed Ashlynn back behind the last missile.

" _Shit! We're cornered."_

" _We're going to be a lot more than cornered here in a few minutes."_ Watching the other two.

Snake looked at Ashlynn than back as the situation they were in and un-holstered his gun. They were going to have to fight their way back out of this place, but more importantly he wanted to make sure Ashlynn got out alive and uninjured.

" _You remember what I told about you having to make a decision between your life and theirs?"_

" _Yes, sir."_ Looking at him.

" _Now is that time."_

" _Okay."_ Pulling her gun out while tucking the screwdriver down one of her boots and pointing it at the first two.

" _One more thing."_ Getting ready to take out the other two. _"Once you get cleared I want you to run and don't look back. I'll catch up to you when I get cleared. Understood."_ Looking over at her briefly to make sure she understood.

" _Yes, sir."_

 **Chapter Eleven**

No more than she get it spit out Snake attacked the two he saw which signaled Ashlynn to do so with the other two. Ashlynn made short order of the two and took off running like he told her to do. She didn't stop until she got into the woods and ducked under a bush. Turning to look back she watched and waited for her dad to come running, but he wasn't coming. She started getting nervous when she heard more gun fire, shouting and vehicles.

Quickly, she cued up her dad's frequency and after the third ring it picked up, but before she could say anything she heard him get punched. Hearing someone shouting at him in Russian Ashlynn hushed up and listened to what was going on. Soon it turned into broken English once the Russian figured out he didn't know what he was saying. Ashlynn understood exactly what he was asking her dad. He was asking where she took off to and to call her back, but her father kept on refusing once he understood what the Russian wanted him to do.

Because Snake kept refusing the Russian started hitting him harder hoping Snake would give in to his demands. Every hit he took made her flitch with anger, but it suddenly stopped when she heard another shout out about the missiles being tampered with and the vials were gone. Angrily, the Russian started barking out orders to find her and those vials than to take her dad to the commander for further questioning. OH SHIT! Ending the call with her dad she cued up Reese's frequency and called him.

" _Everything okay, Wolf?"_

" _NO! They got d…Snake and they're searching for me and these vials."_

" _Oh fuck! We need to get you out of there now. Can you safely get to the pickup zone on your own?"_

" _No! I'm going back in and getting him."_

" _Wolf, don't. Get yourself out. We can go back and get him later."_

" _He'll be dead later and I'm not losing him so soon."_

Ashlynn heard a lot of static and some harsh words than she heard Hal's voice come over the radio as the frequency changed.

" _Wolf, he's been in tighter spots than this. He can get himself out."_

" _That may be true, but he doesn't know Russian, H…Otacon! He'll get himself turned around and run into the worse parts of the city that has the highest concentrated radiation fallout before he knew it. I can't let that happen."_

" _Wolf, Snake would want you to get yourself out and not risk your life getting him out."_

" _You're probably right, but I've made my mind up."_ Laughs as she starts crawling out of the bush. _"I'll take getting yelled at or whatever he chooses for punishment later by him for disobeying his order and yours, but knowing that he's okay in the end will be worth getting in trouble for. Out."_ Abruptly ends the call.

" _She's too much like her father."_ Sighing.

" _Is that a good thing or bad thing, sir?"_ Asked Reese.

" _It depends on whose point of view you're looking at."_ Looking up to watch the large wall monitor as Ashlynn made her way back into the city.

Using parallel streets Ashlynn made her way back to the square. Other than the dead bodies and their equipment they dropped with them it was empty. Seeing her dad's weapon she raced over and picked it up. Tucking it inside her belt she saw something else she wanted and was familiar with, especially since they couldn't bring her rifle on this mission due to the extra equipment.

Quickly and quietly she snatched up the sniper rifle and everything the dead Russian had on him for it. She grinned when she pulled out a particular item. Clutching it she jumped up and took off running further inward into the city to get her dad back.

 **Chapter Twelve**

A few blocks in Ashlynn had to duck inside another building as three soldiers came walking down the street. Quietly she listened to them talk among themselves as they walked past her. From what she gathered they were still looking for her and the vials and better yet she knew where they took her dad. The swimming pool in the recreation building!

Pulling the map out she checked where she was at and where the recreation building from this location. Planning out a route all that was left was to get out of this building with these three outside as she put the map back up again. Peeking through the window she watched as they started to round a corner. As soon as the last one went she ran out the door and down the road for about six miles before ducking into the woods that were growing in the middle of the city.

As she neared the recreation building she slowed her movement and got low as she scouted ahead for any patrols. Seeing the building come into view her codec when off. Quickly, she answered and hung up on them before they had a chance to talk to her than shook a finger in front of her face for the camera to see. She didn't have time to talk and explain everything that was going on as she kept moving in. Reese laughed as Hal was left speechless at the tactic as he continued to watch her.

Getting to the pool side of the building she started using the scoop on the gun to look inside. After a couple of swipes and position changes she finally got a good look inside of what she was dealing with and where her dad was at. He looked like shit and she wondered what all they did to him in the short time it took her to get to him, but at lease he was alive. Moving again she found a good spot to hold up at and pulled the rifle up again where she started screwing on the silencer. Bring the gun up to her shoulder she took aim at the first soldier.

Snake, who was hanging out over the pool from the high dive watched as the furthest soldier from him dropped dead suddenly. A few seconds later a second one dropped than a third. Ashlynn! God dammit kid! I told you to run and not look back! He thought as he watched a fourth one fall into the pool making a bit of racket on the junk inside the pool. This grabbed the attention of the remaining three and they all started looking out the windows seeing that the others were dead.

Immediately the one that looked like he was in charged order the other two to find out what was going on. As they crawled out of the windows and started towards the woods Ashlynn took them out quickly. Seeing this, the last one ran behind to the other side of the high dive using it and her dad as a shield and pointed a gun out towards the windows. SHIT! Thought Ashlynn as she went to move positions again to get a clearer shot without hitting her dad, but she couldn't find one without giving herself away or hitting her dad. So she moved in.

The Russian Commander started panicking trying to find who was shooting at his men and was now targeting him. Snake barely got a glimpse of Ashlynn as she came out of the woods and got up against the building. A few seconds later Ashlynn called out to him in Russian.

"Otpusti yego! _(Let him go, now!)"_

"Dayte mne flakony. _(Give me the vials.)"_ Recognizing it was an American female accent speaking to him.

"Ty khochesh' ikh?! Zatem snachala razrezh'te yego. _(You want them?! Then cut him down first.)"_ Getting the gun ready to shoot it.

"Kak ty, chert voz'mi, durak, ditya? _(How stupid do you think I am, child?)"_ Realizing he was speaking to a child.

" _Will you two speak fucking English!"_

Hearing her dad yell out and realizing he was awake an ideal popped in her head as she realizes the Russian wasn't going to let her dad go. She quickly looked at where the rope was strung over the high dive and tied off to. She knew she was a pretty good shot, but could she hit the rope from this far. It was a very small target, but it was worth the shot.

" _Snake, puedes sobrevivir a la caida desde esa altura? (Snake, can you survive the fall from that high up?)"_ Shouted Ashlynn in Spanish.

" _YES!"_ Looking down smiling at her quick thinking.

Ashlynn took a deep breath, swung out into the open window, aimed just a few inched above his hands and fired. Seeing her dad fall down into the pool, Ashlynn jumped over the window sill to provide cover for him as he ran across. The Russian tried to shoot at Snake a couple of times, but Ashlynn managed to keep him at bay. On the last shot the Russian commander poked his head out long enough for Ashlynn to get him between his eyes dropping him dead as Snake climbed out of the pool.

" _GO!"_ Pushing her back through the window knowing they didn't have long before someone would come running and find their dead commander after hearing those shots from him.

Getting back over the window sill and into the woods Snake followed Ashlynn as she led him back the way she came. As they ran through the square they could hear vehicles and footsteps coming behind them as they started running as fast as they could. Six miles later they were running into the woods just as they started catching up to them and passed the bush Ashlynn had hid in the first time.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Halfway through the wood Snake motioned for Ashlynn to stop as he felt they were far enough away from them to take a break. Sitting down Ashlynn pulled out her knife and cut his hands free than reached back and handed him back his gun. Quickly, he took it from her and holstered it. As she was putting her knife up she felt him grab her face and turn it to him.

" _I thought I told you to run and don't look back."_ Not looking happy.

" _You did."_

" _Then why did you come back for me?!"_ He growled.

Ashlynn went to answer him when his codec went off.

" _We're not done."_ Looking at Ashlynn as he answered. _"This is Snake."_

" _Snake, thank god you're okay."_ Spoke Hal seeing him through Ashlynn's camera.

" _Yes, I'm fine mostly."_ Still sounding angry as he looked at Ashlynn.

" _That's good. Say, you two are not too far from the pickup zone. We should be there in thirty minutes. Giving you enough time to get there."_

" _Good! The sooner the better as we still have people after us."_

" _Right! See you two soon, Snake. And, Snake, take it easy on her. Her heart was in the right place."_

" _Uh, huh. Out!"_ Looks at her. _"Come on! They're picking us up in thirty minutes."_

" _Yes, sir."_

The hike to the pickup zone was quiet between the two of them and the helicopter ride over to the nearest USA friendly air base was even quieter. Getting there both of them were taken to medical to get checked out to see how much radiation they took and to take care of any injuries while their equipment, suits and the vials were packaged up for shipping and safety. Thankfully they were both cleared, given a change of military clothes and shown to the nearest locker rooms to get cleaned up.

When Ashlynn walked out Snake was standing outside the door unemotional. Looking up at him he pointed down the hall and started walking. Well, at least he's not as upset as before Ashlynn thought as she followed him down the hall and into a small room. Inside the room there were two twin beds, a table with a lamp and clock on it and a closet. Needless to say it was very bare bones and for guests.

" _Sit."_ Pointing to the far bed as he shut the door.

" _Yes, sir."_ Doing so.

Ashlynn watched him sit down on the opposite bed and the both of them sat there silently staring at each other. She could tell he was trying to figure out how to start this. She knew she was in trouble and he was pissed because she disobeyed him, but everything and everyone got out as planned despite the small hiccup. Sighing, Ashlynn decided to help get the conversation started by admitting guilt.

" _I know I disobeyed your orders, dad, and you have every right to be upset with me, but given the chance to do things over I would do it again. I have no regrets doing what I did so whatever punishment you want to dish out I will accept it with no argument."_

" _I'm not going to punish you, but yes, I am upset and the fact that you know you did wrong does take the sting out."_ Sighing.

" _Dad, I'm not afraid to admit when I'm wrong or mess up."_ Being sincere. _"Mom always told me it was best to just get it out of the way instead of making it worse by lying or whatever."_

" _I appreciate the honesty. It's just when I give you an order I expect you to follow it."_ Looking at her.

" _But some orders may not always be for the best no matter the intention."_ Looking back at him. _"You're a soldier and I'm sure you've received orders that you second guessed and chose not to follow because they were wrong or didn't fit the situation."_

" _There were, but that doesn't give you or anyone else free range to do it whenever you feel like. Plus, you run the chance of you or someone else getting hurt or killed. Not only can that happen, but it can make you look bad plus the person who gave the order that was ignored."_ Looks up at her a bit proudly. _"And you're already getting a reputation with your work on this mission. I would hate to see it turn badly on you."_ Smiling at her.

" _Really?!"_ Looking shocked and wondering how much was talked about while they were getting cleaned up. _"But I'm just a kid."_

" _A very smart one too and people are recognized that."_ Gets a little serious. _"Plus, you're my kid and people are starting to figure that out too. They're going to expect you to behave a certain way because of me."_ Kind of shakes his head. _"There are a lot of people out there who have put me up on a pedestal because of the things I have done and I'm no hero or legend, but they've made me that way."_ Sighs. _"So there are standards you going to have to uphold to because of who you are and who you're related to. Okay?"_

" _Yes, sir. I'll do better."_ Understanding where he's coming from.

" _Good! Now, what do you say we go find the mess hall and get something to eat? I'm starving."_ Getting up.

" _Yes, sir!"_ Laughing and getting up with him.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

It had been a few hours since the last person left and Ashlynn was outside eating leftover birthday cake from her party watching the sun set. It had been a really good day celebrating with family and friends, eating food and opening gifts. She had just eaten the last bite and sat the plate down beside her when she heard footsteps coming up.

" _Catch!"_

Ashlynn barely caught the tiny box as her dad came walking up. Opening it up there was a note and a set of keys. Keys she hadn't seen in almost a year. Ashlynn looked at him surprise as she pulled out the note and quietly started reading it. It was from her mom and as she read it she started crying. When she was finished she folded the note back up and took out the keys.

" _Where's it at?"_

" _Over here."_

Snake led her over to one of the out buildings and opened the door for her to go in. There sat her mom's truck, which was now hers. Walking over to it she opened it and got in. Everything was left how it was the last time her mom was in it with pictures of her and her mom hanging from the rear view mirror, CDs and many other things her mom used. Ashlynn looked over at her dad and smiled.

" _Mom had promised she was going to give this to me on my sixteenth birthday, but I thought all of that went out the door when she died."_

" _Apparently, she and Otacon did a lot of talking during those weeks leading up to her passing in regards to you. She wanted to make sure you were taken cared of. This was one of them and there's more. Check the glove box."_

Ashlynn reached over and opened it. There were two letters inside of it. Pulling them out and sitting back up she opened the first one addressed to her from her mom. It was a bank statement in her name showing a large sum of money her mom left her and already accessible to her.

" _Mom!"_ Finding it hard to believe as she looked it over again.

Putting the bank statement back in the envelope after a few minutes and switched to the second one opening it up. Pulling it out, she began reading it and her eyes widen realizing it was his will. Quickly, she looked up at her dad equally surprised as before and confused too.

" _That's your copy. Otacon has the original locked up for safe keeping."_

" _Why show me this now?"_

" _You're old enough to understand and I want you to be better prepared. No surprises."_

" _I see."_ Looks at the will again letting it all set in than looks up at him. _"Well, don't go getting any ideals of dying on me anytime soon."_

" _Trust me, I'm not."_ Laughs. _"Because I still have a lot to teach you."_

" _Good!"_ Jumping up and giving him a hug.

It took Snake a few seconds to return the hug, but when he did it was only for a moment.

" _So what do you say about taking a drive?"_ Looking at her.

" _What? But it's getting dark and I don't have my Driver's License yet. Let alone my Learner's Permit."_

" _So you're telling me your mother never took you out driving when she shouldn't have?"_

" _She did, but it was in the middle of nowhere Texas where we were less likely to run into other traffic or cops."_ Folding up his will and putting it up.

" _You think middle of nowhere Alaska is any different?"_

" _Not really, but the wildlife is a little bit bigger here."_ Grinning.

Snake laughed as he opened the door in front of her truck as Ashlynn shut her door and started fixing the seat and mirrors. Soon Snake was in the truck and as she was putting her seatbelt on than started the truck he looked at a picture of her and her mom being silly. Smiling he looked over at her.

" _Show me what she taught you and I'll fill in the blanks."_

" _Yes, sir!"_ Putting it in drive and pulling out of the building just as the sun set.

 **Epilogue**

Hello, sir. Yes, I've had time to review all of the reports and video and I must say it is very impressive. The girl was nearly the sole executor of this mission from beginning to end. Yes, it was her plan though she did have lots of help. She's accepting advice from those with the experience she currently lacks. It's refreshing to see a young person who's willing to take advice then using it for its intended purpose to save lives or gain personal knowledge and experience.

I agree, sir. She's seems like the leader type after hearing tales of how people gathered around her. Though it was never my intention to make her a leader, but a soldier to follow and obey orders as we originally planned all those years ago. However, she seems to fall into like she was born to do it. Perhaps something carried over from her grandfather, Big Boss, that I over looked during her creation when I made her father the dominant parent. No sir, I have no regrets for this slight oversight and maybe we can use this to our advantage. Plus, it'll be interesting to see what else she has inherited from Big Boss through Snake.

Sir, what I'm saying is perhaps it's time for a new leader to pick up the rains and carry the next generation forward that we've been talking about. That I don't know just yet, sir, but the longer she stays with her father the harder it will be to convert her over to our will. However, she won't allow him to be killed as she demonstrated when she went back for him. I'll have to figure this out and get back to you on it, sir, but I think it will be worth it having another Boss. I will, sir. Goodbye.

My, my, my little Eve. You turned out better than I hoped. I think it's time you take your place in this world as we originally planned when we created you.


End file.
